


Wolf inside

by Bandit4Life



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sehun, ChanHun, Dirty Talk, Dominant Chanyeol, Hand Jobs, I Tried, I attempted porn, M/M, Omega Sehun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Sehun, Top Chanyeol, slightly??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit4Life/pseuds/Bandit4Life
Summary: Sehun never knew about the existence of werewolves but on his 21st birthday he presented as one. Freshly turned he craved the touch of an alpha. Fortunately his best friend is one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh I've never written something like this! I'm a little embarrassed... Aahh

Sehun and Chanyeol had been friends since high school, they were neighbours, living next to each other and the ever friendly Chanyeol had seen it as his duty to get the shy and awkward Sehun out of his shell.

They quickly became best friends and there was almost nothing that they didn't know about each other. Well, Chanyeol was sure he knew everything there was to know about Sehun but he had kept one secret from the younger. One secret that no one needed to know, no one who wasn't like him was supposed to know. 

The existence of werewolves was kept a secret from the human society, for both safeties. Most of the wolves were friendly and there existed like an unwritten rule that no one, _no one_ ever had the right to attack a human. But of course there were still a few incidents and of course no one could guarantee that the humans wouldn't hunt them down if they found out that something like werewolves existed, after all, they were different. They were a half animal. It was only normal that humans would be scared of them, so they kept their secret.

It wasn't uncommon for werewolves to live like a human, they could perfectly blend in with the society. There were still packs of them living somewhere far away, in a secluded area, a lonely small village or some lone wolves in the woods but the majority lived along the humans. So it wasn't strange for Chanyeol to visit a normal school just like every other human. 

His clan, the Park Clan had been pretty big and powerful in the 1900's but not anymore. They lost their power, their strong bloodline of only alphas interrupted. It had been years since someone from the Park Clan had presented as an alpha and no one had expected Chanyeol to be one. The mark at the side of his neck proved the opposite. 

Chanyeol was extremely kind, seemed to be always happy and always carried a smile on his face. He was strong and could make a point, even though he was more the type to prevent fights from happening, he could easily win in one. His parents expected him to present as a Beta, so when his 21st birthday came around everyone was surprised to see the Alpha tattoo at the side of his neck.

After presenting he didn't change much, he was just an adult wolf now. His alpha senses became a little stronger, he became a little more territorial and possesive of things that belonged to him but overall he still stayed kind and full of funniness. He wasn't like the majority of alphas but that wasn't something bad, not in his eyes nor in his families eyes. He was glad that he could control himself like that, could continue living carefree and happy like before. He met a few alphas in his life and most of them had authority radiating off of them with stoic faces, dark eyes and a constant scowl etched into their features. 

He wasn't a weak alpha for being a little different. If he wanted to, he could make any beta or omega cower in fear with just one look but why should he do that without a reason? If another alpha would be threatening him he easily switched into his own alpha mode, he was pretty scary and dangerous when he got like this. He was just glad that he wasn't like that all the time.

Sehun on the other hand was a perfectly basic human, not knowing about the existence of werewolves. He was oblivious to the true nature of his best friend. 

It was the day before Sehun's 21st birthday and he sat with Chanyeol in the older's car, pizza carton almost burning his thighs. They were stuck in traffic which he didn't mind that much but Chanyeol looked like he was on the verge of exploding any second. And he was. He had been on edge the whole day, something felt off around him, he could feel it, something was going to happen but he didn't know what. He was silently growling at the cars in front of them that just wouldn't move an inch even though the fucking light was green!

Sehun was eyeing him amused as a particularly loud growl left his throat. The younger chuckled because it just sounded so real. Really, how the fuck did his best friend manage to produce a sound that you would expect from a wolf?

Chanyeol growled again, frustrated because the light turned red again and they barely moved a foot. "Stop that," Sehun said jokingly. "If you continue growling like that, I'm afraid I'll have to release you back into the wild where you belong." He laughed but Chanyeol just slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"Would you just shut up for like one second?!" He snapped angrily at the younger, instinctively baring his teeth but Sehun wasn't even watching him. "Well, aren't you in a foul mood?" He joked.

"Just shut up!"

"You can't continue being this mean to me! My birthday is tomorrow, so at least by then you have to be nice." Sehun whined and he would have latched himself on his best friend if it wasn't for the pizza on his thighs. Chanyeol just growled again and turned away, the cars were finally moving a little.

Sehun chuckled to himself. It was so funny riling Chanyeol up but he had to admit... the older was extremely hot when he became like that. Jaw tight, eyes dark and sharp and those sounds, the growling sounds that rumbled deep in his chest made Sehun's heartbeat quicken. So, maybe he had always felt an attraction towards his best friend but really. How could he not? He was really hot, the right amount of muscle, beautiful eyes, great hair, taller than him and a fucking deep voice that made him shiver. Who wouldn't like to tap that?

Not like Sehun ever would because apparently Chanyeol's type was no one. Sehun never got a clear answer as to why the older never dated anyone or even voiced interested in someone but if he just wasn't into people than be it. His decision. 

They safely arrived home without Chanyeol destroying anything and comfortably settled on Sehun's couch. They had planned a movie marathon to stay awake until midnight. Around ten p.m both were passed out next to each other. College life was fucking exhausting, okay?

When Chanyeol opened his eyes again it was dark, the television was turned off and there was no light coming through the thick curtains in front of the windows. Something wasn't right. That feeling was what woke him in the first place. Sehun wasn't beside him anymore, there were noises coming from the bathroom but that wasn't what made Chanyeol jump to his feet, it was the smell. A smell that seemed to linger in the whole appartement, it was almost overwhelming him. A sweet scent, a heavy sweetness mixed with Sehun. 

Immediatly Chanyeol raised his hand to his face to cover his nose, blocking out the maddening scent. There was already arousal pooling in his stomach along with a little dread because why did it smell of omega? Of an extremely aroused omega?

Suddenly Sehun appeared in the door, the scent intensified, Chanyeol took a wobbly step back. There wasn't much light but another advantage of being a werewolve was the amazing eyesight, especially in darkness. Sehun looked... well, he looked extremely fuckable, that was what Chanyeol's dick told him. The younger was supporting himself on the wall, leaning against it in only his boxers and a too big shirt that originally belonged to Chanyeol. His brown hair was disheveled, there was a slight sheen of sweat on his skin, a red flush in his cheeks, his eyes were wide open, pupils dilated. His mouth was half open, lips red and wet, just now his pink tongue snaked out to wet them yet again.

Careful Sehun came closer, he looked unsteady on his feet, one hand clutching the side of his neck. "Chanyeol..." he whined high pitched and the older almost groaned, the wolf inside of him told him to just _take_ the younger but he would stay strong. 

"Chanyeol," Sehun whined again he was almost right in front of him. "Something's wrong." His words were slurred. "Something's really wrong... I feel soo weird and _fuck_ since when do you _smell_ so fucking good? Like really, you smell amazing..." And he toppled forward into Chanyeol's arms who was no unable to cover his nose from the intoxicating scent. Suddenly the smell was everywhere, suffocating him, his skin tingled where he touched Sehun and he could now see what the younger had covered with his hand before. There, at the side of his neck was a tattoo, the mark of an omega. 

How the fuck was that possible? How the fuck did Sehun manage to hide that he was a werewolf? Why did he never say anything to Chanyeol? He must have noticed that Chanyeol was a wolf too, especially because the younger was an omega who naturally reacted stronger to the scent of an alpha even before they had presented. So, how the fuck did that happen and why did Chanyeol never smelled Sehun before? Why did _nobody_ caught Sehun's scent before? It was impossible for something like this to happen!

Okay, maybe it was not impossible. Chanyeol had heard of similar cases: People who were normal humans their whole life, who never smelled like wolf, who didn't even knew that werewolves existed suddenly presented as one on their 21st birthday. He just never believed these stories but now exactly that had happened to his best friend. His best friend who was extremely needy for an alpha - just like any new turned omega. But he couldn't. The fact that Chanyeol always had a little crush on Sehun wasn't helping either, especially because now he was available. Before the issue had been that an alpha who was together with a human was... well, abnormal, disgusting, bad.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the younger suddenly whispered into his ear, way too close, there was no space between them and Chanyeol was able to _feel_ Sehun. He was hard and it was no question that the omega could feel his own arousal pressing against the front of his jeans. "Chanyeol..." he breathed heavily, very close to a moan. "I'm hard..."

"No shit." The older groaned and tried pushing the other off but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to. Sehun smelled so _fucking good._ "Then do something." Sehun whined and rolled his hips against Chanyeol. The older snapped.

With a growl that made Sehun shiver he threw him on the couch, in a flash he was on top of him, straddling the younger's thighs. He immediately went to nuzzle the youngers neck, right where the new tattoo was, making Sehun whimper helplessly, he was digging his fingernails in Chanyeol's back and was bucking up against him - craving any kind of friction. Chanyeol almost came in his pants when the sweet scent hit him fully, it was breathtaking.

He had stopped thinking by now, instincts taking over. With another growl he began kissing Sehun. It wasn't nice or slow, it was all teeth and tongue, saliva running down their chins but neither of them cared. It was hot. Extremely hot. Wet tongues sliding against each other, Chanyeol easily dominated the kiss and Sehun submitted willingly if his wanton moans and breathless gasps were anything to go by. 

Even though Chanyeol's instinct told him to just fuck Sehun senseless and claim him as his own, he knew that the younger was freshly turned and in no control of what he was doing, mind clouded with his first experience as a werewolf. Every omega craved the touch of an alpha in their first night of the presenting, after twenty four hours Sehun would be back to normal, well, almost. Chanyeol would resist him, he wouldn't knot Sehun in his first night, he wouldn't do anything drastic until he was completely sure that Sehun wanted it and not just the wolf inside of him. Because he knew that Sehun was only throwing himself at him like this because he was an alpha, any other would have been the same. Sehun had no choice but to search for the touch of an alpha and Chanyeol was one, there was nothing more to it.

The older knew that he technically hadn't any consent from Sehun but he also knew that it fucking hurt going through this without an alpha, normally people knew that they would turn and have an experienced alpha who just helped them through the first twenty four hours. In this case nobody knew anything and Chanyeol wasn't experienced at all but he wouldn't let Sehun suffer because of this and he wouldn't leave him alone like this. It would be hard for him - quite literally - but he needed to relieve Sehun and not himself.

"Please..." the younger whimpered against his lips and was rubbing himself more obviously against Chanyeol. "Shhh..." Chanyeol whispered while starting to strip Sehun off his shirt. "I'll help you... let me help you... I'll make you feel so _so_ good, I promise..." he began pressing his lips against every expanse of skin he could reach, purposely missing Sehun's glands right under the tattoo which made the other whine pathetically.

He arched his back against the hot glide of Chanyeol's tongue and lips and cried out as the alpha softly bit into his stiff nipples. It was pretty hard for Chanyeol to hold back but he had no other choice. Arriving at the waistband of Sehun's boxers, he flicked his tongue teasingly under the fabric but made no move to free the younger's obvious straining erection. His own dick twitched as the smell of arousal got twice as much and his gaze landed on the big wet patch on the boxers.

With an evil smirk he rubbed right against the wet patch, pressing his fingers against the head of the younger's cock. "Ch-Chanyeol...!" Sehun gasped and bucked his hips up, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, like he wanted to grip the older and force him to do _something_ but didn't dare to do so. The natural submission to an alpha. Chanyeol started to like the idea of Sehun being now a little intimidated by him.

"Chanyeol... please _fuck_ please! I- I... Chan...- I..." The other was moaning incoherent sentences while he rubbed himself against Chanyeol's big hand which was now covering his whole crotch and created the minimum of friction. Sehun needed more, _more_. 

"What is it?" The alpha drawled, voice huskier than before and he smirked at the full body shiver of Sehun. "What do you want from me?" The younger gasped and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Touch me..." he moaned. "Touch me please... please... _Chanyeol_!" Chanyeol only chuckled and slowly pulled down the underwear. A string of pre-come connected the boxers and Sehun's cock before it slapped harshly against his stomach, smearing the clear fluid on his skin. The younger hissed at the sudden cold air around his cock. 

"Where?" Chanyeol teased, fingers ghosting over Sehun's trembling thighs. "Where should I touch you?"

"Everywhere..." the younger gasped, raising his hips up. "Fucking everywhere... please... I want you to touch me everywhere and... _fuck!"_ Chanyeol had gripped his dick firmly and was agonizingly slow stroking him up and down. "And?" The older continued to smirk at Sehun's expression, he looked so turned on, like he was going to cry if Chanyeol wouldn't do anything soon, it was beautiful and the older loved every second of it. 

"A-And..." Sehun moaned out, Chanyeol slightly quickened his pace. "And I want... I want you to talk to me... I - fuck - I love your voice... please... please!" Chanyeol stopped stroking, pulling a whine from the younger. He raised his eyebrows in confusion before smirking again. Sehun, normal-Sehun, human-Sehun had complimented his voice too, he knew that the younger loved his voice, he just didn't knew that he liked it like _that_.

He began stroking Sehun's cock again, not too slow but still not fast enough to make him come, he also kept the pressure of his grip low. Sehun was whining again, totally distracted by the hand on his cock. Discreetly, Chanyeol trailed his other hand up Sehun's thighs until he reached his firm ass. He had always admired Sehun's round and perfect ass, the dancing kept him, but especially his behind, in shape. Two perfectly round globes of flesh that were twitching under Chanyeol's searching fingers. 

The younger wasn't even resisting as Chanyeol was spreading his legs wider, exposing his fluttering hole, he was too distracted to even think about anything other than the hand on his cock. The small hole was pinkish and leaked. It leaked so fucking much. Chanyeol groaned as the sweet scent completely filled his senses making him see stars for a moment. The clear fluid was dripping on the couch and would probably leave an ugly stain behind but Chanyeol couldn't find the will to care.

He carefully scooped a little of it up with his index finger and tasted it. As the fluid touched his tongue he had to bite the inside of his cheek to not come from the taste alone. Fucking delicious. Of course everything from Sehun was fucking amazing. He looked up, the younger had his head thrown back, eyes half closed and rolled back, mouth open to let the obscene noises out, saliva dripping down from his shiny red lips.

"You should look at yourself..." Chanyeol growled and he felt Sehun twitch in his hand. "I never thought I'd see this side of you... you are so _filthy_..." Sehun gasped and shut his eyes tightly.

The older began circling the leaking hole with his index finger. Now Sehun noticed but didn't make any move to stop Chanyeol so he continued. "You are soo wet... so wet for me," the younger moaned again. "Would you like to taste yourself?"

Chanyeol didn't even wait for an answer before he shoved his finger inside of Sehun's mouth, almost making him gag. A first tear escaped the other's eye and Chanyeol was a breath away from backing off, scared of actually hurting Sehun but then a tongue came to caress his fingers, the mouth around him vibrated with the strings of pleasure filled moans leaving his throat while the younger's cock twitched violently and more pre-come began oozing out of the sensitive tip.

"Fuck," Chanyeol cursed his own cock craved for relief. "You're so fucking hot." He pulled his finger from the other's mouth and carefully slipped it inside the twitching hole. The slide was easy thanks to the lubricant that just wouldn't stop leaking out of Sehun, the older met a little resistance but Sehun got quickly used to something being inside of him. Other than Chanyeol who was concentrating hard on not coming in his pants, his underwear must be soaked by now and he was pretty sure there was a wet patch at the front of his trousers.

The hot feeling of Sehun's slick and tight walls was almost too much. He was panting while now pumping two fingers inside the younger who was enthusiastically rolling his hips against Chanyeol's hand. 

"Shit..." he cursed lowly and Sehun's hole clenched tightly, he really had a thing for Chanyeol's voice. "Are you close?"

" _Fuck yes!_ " Sehun hissed and grinded down again but suddenly he started wiggling away from Chanyeol, stopping both his hands and starting to sit up. His head was red, the flush spread out from his face to his chest, he was shining with sweat and looked like he'd already been fucked like twice. Chanyeol had to grab his own dick through his pants to relieve at least a little tension.

"Wait," Sehun gasped and pulled his hand away, Chanyeol was already baring his teeth, growl ready in his throat when the younger started opening his pants. "I," he said breathless. "I want to come with you... _please_..." the whimpered please shattered almost every of Chanyeol's resolves. But he stayed put, waiting impatiently for whatever Sehun wanted to do.

The omega wobbly climbed on top of him, straddeling his now naked thighs. Sehun's hungry gaze was directed at Chanyeol's dick but before he could reach out for it the older had gripped his wrist. "I won't fuck you." He stated simply but Sehun waved him off, nodding along and started whining when Chanyeol still not released his hand. 

"Okay!" He gasped and pulled his hand away. "I just want to come with you." 

Slowly Chanyeol let got of Sehun, leaning back against the couch. The younger was pressing his hips forward, their erections brushed against each other and they both groaned, Sehun dropped his head on the older's shoulder, panting hotly right into his ear. "Touch me..." he whimpered while he snaked his own hand down to take both of their cocks in one hand, well, trying to. He wasn't able to get a good grip on both so Chanyeol helped. His hand was bigger and he started jerking them off together. Sehun started to moan again and every small noise went straight to Chanyeol's dick.

" _Touch me more...!_ " Sehun whined now more urgently, making Chanyeol smirk widely. He trailed his free hand down the other's back until he reached the cleft of his ass. Sehun whimpered, starting to suck on Chanyeol's skin. Deciding to not tease anymore, the older just went straight to it and plunged three fingers inside of the other. In surprise Sehun bit down on Chanyeol's shoulder, drawing blood.

They were both shaking, seeking their release as desperate as the other. Sehun had started rubbing the heel of his hand over the tips of their cocks while Chanyeol was still pumping both of them and had set a brutal rythm with his fingers in Sehun's ass.

The younger had his mouth open, panting right in Chanyeol's ear. What came out of his slick lips sounded like one long moan that was punctuated in a series of _ah-ah-ah-ah_ 's, one _ah_ for everytime that Chanyeol hit his prostate with his long fingers.

"I-I'm close." Chanyeol groaned and sped his hands up. Sehun choked on his words as he tried to speak. "M-me too-o... _Ah!_ Yes, right fucking _there_! B-bite me!" Chanyeol's rythm faltered for a second. He eyed Sehun's neck, the spot where his omega tattoo sat. It was tempting, oh so tempting. He leant in, lips pressed to the burning skin that emitted Sehun's intoxicating scent but he only grazed it with his teeth. Instead he moved a little down, sinking his sharp teeth in the flesh right where Sehun's shoulder met his neck. That was all it took for the younger to scream out and come all over them. Hot cum splashing against their stomachs and seeping between Chanyeol's fingers that were still jerking them both.

He was convulsing, shaking against Chanyeol and holding onto him like a dying man. His hole was impossibly tight around the older's fingers, clenching and unclenching while his dick was still twitching wildly against Chanyeol. The older only needed two more strokes to spill his own release with a loud groan, burying his face against Sehun's tattoo.

It took him a while to come down from his high but when he did he noticed that Sehun was already asleep in his arms, exhausted from everything that had happened this night. The room smelled of sex, Chanyeol was sure that every werewolf in the radius of a few hundred foots could smell it but he didn't care. He carefully carried Sehun into the bedroom and layed them both under the cool covers.

He closed his eyes with only one thought: Hopefully tomorrow morning wouldn't be too awkward.


	2. Mating

"How clearer can I be? I am _not_ interested in anything that you're offering me, so, would you just leave now?"

Sehun had never been a huge fan of parties or going clubbing but Chanyeol was and in the end he always had to admit that the dancing part of the night had been pretty fun. But since the last few weeks everything had changed, the fact the he had presented as an omega werewolf had changed his whole life. Suddenly his world looked different and more importantly, smelled different. Sehun was able to tell werewolves and humans apart, it surprised him how many of the half animals were out there.

But the downside to this was that the others could smell him now too. He was an unmated omega, not bad looking and had an - according to several alphas hitting on him - 'intoxicating sweet' scent. And that was how he got into this situation.

Chanyeol had talked him into going clubbing on this particular friday night and he had agreed, of course he had. He had always been week for the older male but even more since he was able to smell the dominant scent of his best friend, he would never admit it but sometimes it did things with him he rather not speak about.

"You're unmated, so what's the problem with having a little fun?" The older alpha that was currently hitting on Sehun in the club growled and stepped closer, if that was even possible. Personal space was non existent between them and Sehun slowly felt panic creeping in. The unmistakeably alpha scent of the man made him weaker and Chanyeol was still gone, he couldn't see him anywhere. 

"I'm _not_ interested!" Sehun snapped but his words lacked their usual harshness. He felt helpless. This had happened more than once already, he was attracting a lot of aphas. "But you're unmated!" The man growled and suddenly a hand was grabbing Sehun's wrist tightly. "Even though I can smell another alpha on you but the scent is weak, wouldn't you want a _real_ alpha who would mark you as his?"

Sehun had no chance to answer because suddenly the man was gone from him and he felt Chanyeol's presence next to him. The older boy looked ready to rip the other alpha apart, his eyes were sharp and practically glowing with fierceness, he was baring his teeth, cannies growing longer, the scent he emitted was stronger than anything that Sehun had ever smelled from his best friend. He felt his knees growing weak, thankful for Chanyeol's body holding him up and keeping him steady.

"I think he made his point clear..." Chanyeol seethed and his voice had dropped even lower than it already was. Sehun shivered, he really loved that voice.

"What's your problem?" The other man snarled and bared his own teeth. "He's not yours."

Chanyeol was fuming, vibrating with anger. "That doesn't matter, no means no even if an omega is unmated. They aren't a piece of flesh that someone can 'own'. They have their own rights and they can decide who they want and who not. Obviously he doesn't want you, so stay away! It's perfectly normal that there are unmated omega's that want to stay unmated, that isn't an invitation for every horny alpha to just run to them and molest them, you piece of shit." Chanyeol growled again deep in his throat and Sehun almost moaned at the sound but it was enough to chase the other guy off. 

"Let's leave for tonight." Chanyeol mumbled and led Sehun outside and into his car. They weren't talking during the ride but Sehun wouldn't be able to hold a conversation either way. His mind was spinning like crazy and the only thought he could grasp were the hazy memories of his twenty first birthday, he felt his face heating up as he remembered the things he had done with Chanyeol.  But that wasn't even the most embarrassing part, the morning after had been the most awkward experience Sehun ever had.

_Sehun woke up with an aching body, his neck was stinging like crazy and despite his nakedness he still felt relatively warm. It took him a few moments to even register where he was and another few to fully comprehend that he just woke up naked, cuddling with an equally naked Chanyeol and what he presumed was dried cum on his stomach and then another two or three minutes to realize that no, it wasn't normal to wake up like that with his best friend._

_His first instinct was to run but he stayed put, he didn't want to wake Chanyeol. He tried remembering last night but his memories were a little hazy. He could recall bits and that was already enough to make him want to crawl into a hole and hide forever._

_He was about to hide his face behind his hands when he remembered what he had touched with those hands. And then he looked down at himself, Chanyeol's arms wrapped around him, fingers intertwined on his stomach. Fingers that had been in hi- he quickly shook his head trying to forget about the memory._

_"If you're done freaking out, I'd like to talk to you." Chanyeol's sleepy voice grumbled from behind him, making him squeak in surprise._

_They both got dressed before they started their talk, Sehun avoided looking at Chanyeol at all. "First thing, so you'll understand all of this, werewolves exist." Chanyeol was staring at him, like he expexted him to say something in return. Sehun just nodded, his brain still not able to fully realize what the older had just said. "Okay, so, werewolves exist and there are three types. The alphas, like me, they are the dominant one's, with leader qualities and the one's who should give their strong genes to the next generation. In the past alpha's were the only one's who were allowed to get children, at least that has changed." He chuckled dryly._

_"Well," he continued. "A rank lower are the beta's, they're good for balancing things out but they're also very... strong. They protect the pack... and lastly we have the 'weakest' rank: the omega's. They were used for breeding and are supposed to mate with an alpha or a beta sometimes. But it's almost always an alpha and an omega together. And well... normally you know you're a werewolf since you're born and the other wolves know too because you smell different than humans. Then, on your twenty first birthday you'll present as either of the three categories until then, no one knows what type of werewolf you are."_

_Sehun finally lifted his eyes to look at his best friend. "And you tell me that because..."_

_"Because... well, you see, sometimes - no one knows why - people who were humans all their lives, smelled like humans, don't have any wolf genes in their family still present as a werewolf on their birthday and this... this is exactly what happened to you."_

_Sehun was just looking at him, unable to form any words. "So," Chanyeol chuckled again but only to try to lighten the mood, it didn't work. "You're an omega and that's the reason why last night happened like it well, happened. When omega's present they usually have an alpha with them, one that can help them through their turn because if an omega doesn't get touched by an alpha in the beginning it'll be extremely painful for them, like torture. Normally the alpha is experienced and has the consent of the wolf -"_

_"So," Sehun interrupted. "Everytime a werewolf has their twenty first birthday an alpha is around in case that they present as an omega?"_

_"If it's possible." Chanyeol said. "No one wants another wolf to suffer so we try to always find an alpha but sometimes that doesn't work out and then... well, yeah, than it's luck if the wolf doesn't turn out as an omega... So, last night, I did it for you. I'm sorry because everything happened without your consent but I swear I haven't done anything... too bad. I hope this doesn't... doesn't change our friendship, I don't want to loose-"_

_"Of course not!" Sehun interjected. "I mean, we can still stay friends, I don't want to loose you, too. But I think that I'll need a little time to think about all..._ this _."_

After they arrived at their appartment they both went to bed, into Chanyeol's to be precise. The older had insisted that Sehun stayed with him. The younger was thankful but not thankful at the same time. On one hand he was glad that Chanyeol was there because he was still feeling uncomfortable because of the man at the club but on the other hand having Chanyeol and especially Chanyeol's scent right next to him drove him crazy.

So, maybe Sehun had always a little crush on his best friend, since forever. But now he couldn't even call it a crush anymore, it was so much more and smelling him everywhere, along with _those_ memories wasn't making his life any easier. 

"What if I wanted to?" Sehun asked in the silence.

"If you wanted what?"

"In the club you said that it was normal that some omega's weren't mated." Sehun stated. Chanyeol turned to look at him but the younger kept staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, of course it's normal. Don't feel pressured to do something just because-"

"I don't feel pressured..." Sehun interrupted, gaze still fixed on the dark ceiling. "But what if I wanted... someone to mate me?"

Chanyeol stayed silent for a while. "I guess," he eventually said. "That you wouldn't have a problem with finding someone willing. I mean, after all, you are pretty handsome, smell extremely good and you got a nice personality too. Who wouldn't want you?"

Sehun giggled slightly and felt the blush rising on his cheeks. "What if I already decided who I wanted to mate with?"

"Then that's... good... I guess?" Chanyeol suddenly sounded different than before, Sehun couldn't quite place it. "What if the person doesn't want to?"

Chanyeol again took a few moments before answering the question. "Why wouldn't they want to?"

Sehun sighed, rolling on his side, facing away from Chanyeol. He curled his knees up to his chest and made himself as small as possible. "...maybe because they would never ever consider me as an opportunity and never showed any interest in anyone and mostly because they would never see me as anything else than their best friend?"

Suddenly he was turned around and face to face with a wide eyed Chanyeol. "Okay," the other said urgently. "I need you to say it again, properly. Because there's still the chance of about one percent that I might be reading this wrong but if I don't - you say, you like me?"

Sehun slowly nodded, still a little scared of the other's reaction. "Well, yeah, I may have liked you since you showed up at my door and practically demanded to be my best friend even though we didn't even knew each other."

Chanyeol was gaping at him now and slowly, very slowly his eyes began filling with something else than surprise but Sehun couldn't say what it was. "Oh thank god!" The other breathed. "That means I've won!"

"...you've _won_?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol nodded, face way too close to Sehun but neither of them noticed. "I've liked you longer than you liked me. Because I think I've liked you since you moved in and it took me about half a year to actually work the courage up to talk to you... So, I win."

"This isn't a competition!" Sehun yelled irritated.

"It isn't?" The older asked and his voice had suddenly dropped, sounding awfully suggestive. Sehun instantly flushed red and finally noticed their close proximity. Chanyeol was practically lying on top of him, one leg stuck between his own, they were breathing the same air and he could count the lashes of the other boy.

Slowly, giving him the chance to back away, Chanyeol leant down to kiss the other's lips, Sehun never budged, just closed his eyes. Their lips met in a slow kiss, no heat involved but love. Despite, it only took one helpless whimper from Sehun as the alpha licked against his lips and it was like someone pressed a switch inside of them.

Both pressed closer, desperate to feel every inch of the other against them, the kiss turned hungry and was now more a battle of tongues that was easily dominated by Chanyeol and the occasional clacking of teeth. They were biting each other's lips, desperately rutting against thighs and gasping into open mouths.

They broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their bruised lips and both out of breath, bright red and slightly damp faces. "You mean it?" Chanyeol asked and Sehun was only confused for about half a second before he nodded furiously.

"Mate me..." he breathed, voice shaking a litte and as if to emphasize his point, he grinded up against Chanyeol. "Mark me... Bite me... Make me yours..." He whimpered, making Chanyeol curse before attacking his neck with kisses, sucking and an occasional nip but he avoided the place Sehun really wanted his teeth to be.

"Alright." He growled, hands already stripping Sehun off his shirt who did the same to the older. Chanyeol was already rock hard and could feel himself leaking, Sehun couldn't be any better if his intensifying scent was anything to go by. It was beginning to cloud Chanyeol's mind, the sweet scent would be the death of him.

He almost ripped Sehun's pants when he yanked them off a little too forcefully. "I don't think that I'll be able to control myself." He growled and the younger moaned at the gravelly tone of his voice.

"Don't want you to. Go all out."

Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice. With another growl he freed himself from every article of clothing and with a moan of himself he sunk two fingers in Sehun's slick hole. The hot walls were trembling around his digits and Sehun was holding onto him like his life depended on it, his mouth was open and moans were constantly leaving his lips.

Chanyeol knew he should take more time for preparation but he wasn't a very patient man and it seemed like neither was Sehun. When the older had barely three fingers in, the younger was already begging him to hurry the fuck up and _god_ how Chanyeol wanted to. He wanted it so so bad. But he was able to draw it out a little longer.

They were both tensed when Chanyeol was finally fully inside of the omega. The silky walls around him were sqeezing him so tightly while he also twitched a lot. They both needed a few minutes to catch their breath and after what felt like an eternity Sehun began slowly rolling their hips. Both groaned at the amazing feeling.

"Fuck me... please..." Sehun whimpered and that paired with the already fucked out expression made Chanyeol move without much thought.

His thrusts were long, powerful and with only one purpose: Giving both of them pleasure. The bed was creaking and the headboard was slamming against the wall but neither of them cared, they were both even louder than that. Chanyeol never thought he'd be vocal in bed but he also never thought he'd be in bed with Sehun. And here they were now.

Sehun wasn't able to form any words by now, especially because Chanyeol had finally found his prostate and was grazing it with every thrust. The alpha was growling and groaning above the other, whispering filthy things into his ear.

Both of them knew that they wouldn't last long. Sehun began shaking around him, walls trembling and Chanyeol knew he was close, his own orgasm was also right around the corner. He leant down, nosing at Sehun's omega tattoo and right when the younger came he sunk his teeth into the skin, making him scream out. It only took the alpha about two more thrusts until his knot was complete and he spilled inside of the other.

They lied there, limbs tangled together, breathing hard and coming down from their high. It would take about half an hour until Chanyeol could pull out but that was okay. He could feel Sehun's rapid heartbeat against his own chest and smiled a little.

"Hey..." the younger croaked out, voice a little hoarse. "So... are we together now?"

Chanyeol gave him his best 'are-you-serious' -look but that wasn't so easy after a round of amazing sex. "We literally confessed to each other, had mind blowing sex after, I _marked_ you and I'm _literally_ still inside of you!"

"Yeah, but are we together _together_?"

"You're an idiot."

"But you like me either way!"

"..."

"Chanyeol!"

"Yeah, yeah I - stop hitting me!- Yeah, I like you despite that."


End file.
